Images can be used to convey information more efficiently or in a way not possible with text, particularly from the viewpoint of a user viewing the images or to facilitate electronic commerce (e-commerce). In order to use images based on the wealth of information contained therein, image processing is performed to extract, identify, or otherwise recognize attributes of the images. Once extracted, the image data can be used in a variety of applications. Depending on the particular application(s), certain types of image processing may be implemented over others.